


I Like My Girls Just Like I Like My Honey

by PoisonIvy_123



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy_123/pseuds/PoisonIvy_123
Summary: “You can just call me Maren if my full name’s a mouthful…” Honeymaren giggled, she paused. “Or Honey.” She laughed, eyes twinkling. “It’s short and sweet.”Elsa smiled back, mumbling. “Just like you…”
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	I Like My Girls Just Like I Like My Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first work in this fandom and for this ship but I loved writing this so much! It probably won't be my last one either. I really hope you like it! Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also, if you'd like to talk to me, I have a server on Discord. It has channels with all of my links in it but also some channels where we can just talk. You don't HAVE to join if you don't want to, of course. The link is:  
> https://discord.gg/RRxXj8U

A couple of times a month was the most Elsa got to see her sister. Being a queen meant being busy a lot, Elsa knew that but she still wished she got to see Anna more often. After years spent apart because of her powers, she didn’t want to lose any more time. But when she came to live in the Enchanted Forest, with the Northuldra, she felt freer than she would’ve ever felt as queen of Arendelle. Plus, there were a couple more benefits to living with the Northuldra. One day, when Anna came to visit, a particularly cute villager came to talk to Elsa while she was greeting her sister. As the royal boat approached the land, Honeymaren told Elsa they’d talk more later and left her alone. 

As soon as Honeymaren had left, a deep red blush had started to crawl up from Elsa’s neck and had gotten to her cheeks. She turned around to see her sister jump off the boat without waiting for anyone to go first. Elsa smiled when she saw Anna approach her fast and opened her arms.  _ “Hey Anna.” _

Anna had always enjoyed visiting Elsa but this had been the first time she saw someone leave her sister on the beach while their boat was closeby. After jumping off, leaving a bunch of yelling people waiting on their ship. As soon as the blonde opened her arms, Anna dove in for a tight hug.  _ “Hey Elsa. Who was that?”  _ The redhead looked over Elsa’s shoulder at the disappearing girl. 

Elsa hugged her sister back tightly and smiled with her eyes closed. She felt her heart skip a beat at Anna’s question.  _ “Honeymaren? Oh, one of the villagers. She’s nice.”  _ She felt Anna break the hug off and took her arms back, too. When she saw a twinkle in the redhead’s eyes, Elsa frowned a bit with a confused smile.  _ “What?” _

Anna had heard Elsa’s voice go up a bit when she asked about the girl. When she pulled back, there was a very deep red blush on her sister’s cheeks and she immediately understood what was going on. A twinkle started to form in her eyes and she watched the former queen of Arendelle frown.  _ “You like her, don’t you?”  _ She softly slapped her arm.  _ “My big sister finally knows that romance is possible!” _

The already dark blush on Elsa’s cheeks got even darker when Anna slapped her arm and guessed what she was feeling in no time. She had no idea it was so obvious and she was hoping Honeymaren hadn’t noticed. Anna was right, though. This was the first time the fifth spirit had felt love that wasn’t like someone would love their parents or sister. This was the first time she had been in love.  _ “What? Honeymaren? No…”  _ As she looked into Anna’s big green eyes, she knew lying wasn’t an option.  _ “Fine. Yes, I like her. Don’t say a word about it to her. Promise?” _

Anna nodded with a huge smile.  _ “Sure. I promise I won’t tell her you like her.”  _ She started marching away from the water.  _ “But I won’t tell her you don’t like her.”  _ She giggled as she felt a hand stop her and turn her around.  _ “Hey again.”  _ She smiled even more and looked at her sister. Loopholes had always been her favourite thing to look for when it came to rules. 

Elsa’s blue eyes widened when Anna started walking away confidently. She quickly took hold of the redhead’s wrist and pulled her back.  _ “Don’t you dare.”  _ She slowly felt her hands getting colder and let go of her sister.  _ “Don’t you dare tell her anything or even insinuate anything.”  _ She nodded to see if Anna understood what she was saying.

The redhead smiled and nodded.  _ “Got it. So… Last time, you told me you had a surprise for me. Was you having a crush on Honeymaren the surprise?”  _ She giggled and took Elsa’s hand to start walking into the story. Once behind the first layer of trees, Anna took off her cape and hung it on one of the branches.  _ “That thing is really slowing me down.” _

When she saw her sister hang the queen’s cape on a branch, Elsa burst out in laughter.  _ “I knew making you the queen wasn’t going to change you even one bit.”  _ She put an arm around Anna’s shoulders, brushing the red hair out of her way.  _ “I missed you.”  _ She walked with her sister to the village she was living in. 

Anna looked at her sister with a smile.  _ “I missed you, too.”  _ She walked into the village and greeted everyone.  _ “So, about that surprise?”  _ The redhead threw her pigtail back and sat down on one of the wooden stools.  _ “Was it what I asked earlier or am I wrong?”  _ She smiled widely and got the same twinkle in her eyes when Honeymaren suddenly passed them.

Elsa sat down on the wooden stool in front of Anna and rolled her eyes. She saw the twinkle in her sister’s eyes and was about to turn around to see who was there when she felt a hand brush against her arm. Honeymaren had just passed and accidentally touched the former queen’s arm. Before she could do anything, Elsa already felt a blush forming on her cheeks.

Honeymaren turned around shortly after bumping into the blonde on the stool, not immediately seeing who it was.  _ “Sorry.”  _ She looked into Elsa’s big blue eyes and smiled. Elsa was the prettiest girl in the village by far and every time they accidentally touched, Honeymaren’s heart would start beating faster than it had ever done and she felt tingles in her stomach.  _ “Hey Elsa. Hey Anna.”  _ She turned back around and walked away with a soft blush on her cheeks.

Anna watched the short conversation between the two women and waved before the brunette left. When she looked back to her sister, the twinkle in her eyes had gotten bigger and she smiled even more than before.  _ “Did you see that?”  _ She giggled.  _ “Honeymaren started blushing when she saw you. I think she likes you.” _

_ “Stop it.”  _ Elsa’s blush was only getting darker with every word that left Anna’s mouth. Soon, she wouldn’t have been able to hide it any longer. She watched Honeymaren walk into the trees and smiled a bit.  _ “Do you really think so?”  _ The blonde shook her head. _ “Don’t answer that. I can’t trust you to give me an honest answer right now.” _

Anna stood up and put her hand on her chest.  _ “Elsa! I am offended. Just because I love love doesn’t mean I can’t be trusted with something as serious as this.”  _ She smiled a bit and sat down.  _ “Yes, I do. Now go talk to her or I will.”  _ After a couple of seconds where Elsa made absolutely no effort to get up and find Honeymaren, Anna aimed her head to the sky.  _ “Oh, Hone-”  _

Before Anna could finish calling out Honeymaren’s name, Elsa had already made a snowball and thrown it in her sister’s face.  _ “I said don’t.”  _ She had to hold in a chuckle when she saw Anna slowly turning her face towards her while still covered with soft snow.  _ “You, um, you have some snow on your face, Anna.”  _

Anna looked into Elsa’s eyes while narrowing her own green ones and wipes the snow off.  _ “I know I did. Why did you throw a snowball in my face?”  _ She crossed her arms and had a devilish smile on her face.  _ “Don’t tell me the great Elsa of Arendelle is scared to let someone find out she likes her.”  _ She giggled and cleared her throat.  _ “Don’t throw another one.”  _ She turned around on her stool and saw Honeymaren.  _ “There she is.”  _ Anna stood up.

Elsa got up from her stool when Anna did and put a hand on the queen’s shoulder.  _ “Stay here. I’ll talk to her.”  _ She sighed and then inhaled sharply.  _ “Wish me luck.”  _ She started walking once the royal redhead sat back down, feeling her sister’s big green eyes stare at her back as she got closer to Honeymaren. Once at the girl of her dreams, Elsa softly tapped her shoulder and moved to the other side.

Honeymaren felt a tap on her shoulder and looked back but saw no one. When she turned back, she saw Elsa standing next to her. A blush started to form on her cheeks as she smiled.  _ “Hey you. Is something wrong?”  _ She looked back.  _ “Why aren’t you with Anna?”  _ She saw Anna looking with a smile and turned her face back to the blonde next to her.

Elsa looked back at Anna when Honeymaren did but quickly turned her face back to the redhead closest to her. She smiled softly.  _ “I wanted to ask you something.”  _ Clearing her throat, Elsa felt her heart beat so hard she thought everyone else in the village could feel it, too. She looked into Honeymaren’s soft and friendly brown eyes.  _ “I’m going for a walk through the forest later. Would you mind joining me?” _

Honeymaren’s heart skipped a beat when she heard those words leave Elsa’s mouth. She smiled widely.  _ “I’d like that a lot. How about you let me know when you go back to the beach when Anna leaves and I’ll come with you?”  _ She looked into the blonde’s blue eyes and caught a twinkle in them.

Elsa smiled. She was finally going to get some time alone with Honeymaren and if all things went well, maybe she’d even tell her how she felt about the brunette. If she had enough courage to tell her, at least. She nodded and looked back into her eyes.  _ “Sounds good to me. It’ll probably be a few more hours, you know Anna likes to stay here for a while. I’ll give you a head’s up when we’re leaving.”  _ She softly touched Honeymaren’s arm.  _ “See you later.”  _ Feeling her heart beat this hard must have been dangerous but she didn’t care. She had a date with Honeymaren. As she walked back to Anna, Elsa couldn’t help but smile.

Anna sat on her stool the entire time Elsa was talking to the brunette from the village. Looking at the smiles on their faces, she was pretty sure Honeymaren had said yes to the date and she leaned back happily, only to fall off the stool and onto the ground. When she stood back up and started brushing the dirt off her dress, she looked up and saw her sister walking back with an only-growing smile on her face. As soon as she got close enough, Anna sat back down and looked at her sister.  _ “So? Was I right?” _

Elsa sat back down and felt her face almost split in half because of her huge smile.  _ “Yes, you were. Happy now?”  _ She put her hands on her knees.  _ “We’re going for a walk through the forest once you’re on your way back home. I just have to let her know we’re leaving for the beach and she’s going to come with us.”  _ Her heart was going crazy, making loops every second out of excitement. 

Anna carefully leaned back again, not enough to fall this time, and smiled contentedly.  _ “I hate to say I told you so but I’ll go through the pain of telling you anyway. Told you so.”  _ She laughed and then let her laugh fade out into a sincere smile.  _ “I’m really happy for you, Elsa.” _

**_A few hours later_ **

Standing on the beach while hugging Anna, Elsa closed her eyes. She knew she wouldn’t be seeing her sister for at least another week because of some business in Arendelle, so she gave her an extra tight hug.  _ “I’ll miss you, Anna.”  _ She smiled at her sister when she left and waved at the boat when it left. When she turned around, Honeymaren was lowering her hand from waving and looked at her.  _ “Ready?” _

The Northuldral girl had just lowered her hand and looked right into the beautiful blue eyes of her friend.  _ “Ready.”  _ She smiled and took Elsa’s hand before turning to the trees and taking a couple of steps. When she felt some resistance, she looked back and found Elsa still in the same spot, now looking at their hands holding with a blush on her cheek.  _ “What’s wrong? Come on.”  _

The blonde looked at Honeymaren with a blush and nodded.  _ “No, I’m fine. More than fine. Let’s go.”  _ She held onto her hand and started walking with the girl. Once back in the forest, she calmed down a bit though still feeling her heart beat in her chest as if she had been running for an hour. She looked over to the brunette.  _ “Thanks for joining me on my walk, Honeymaren.” _

Honeymaren looked back and gave Elsa’s hand a soft squeeze.  _ “My pleasure. I can enjoy a nice walk.”  _ She looked around a bit and then looked back at the blonde.  _ “You can just call me Maren if my full name’s a mouthful…”  _ Honeymaren giggled, she paused.  _ “or Honey.”  _ She giggled, eyes twinkling.  _ “It’s short and sweet.” _

Elsa smiled back, mumbling.  _ “Just like you…”  _ She looked up and saw Maren’s head tilted.  _ “Nothing. I just had a tingling in my throat.”  _ They walked for a while in silence before the blonde turned to Honey and hesitated a bit.  _ “Um… Are you cold? The cold never really bothered me but you obviously don’t have the same advantages.” _

Honey smiled some more.  _ “No, I’m not really cold. I’ve lived most of my life in the forest so I’m used to it. And I have my coat on. Don’t worry.”  _ She walked a little closer to Elsa and felt their arms brush together. They were on a small path that would eventually lead them back to the village. And a small path meant they had to walk close to each other. 

Elsa smiled when the brunette started walking closer to her. She was really enjoying this walk. The calm wind that whistled felt like the only sound around them other than their feet hitting the ground or a broken branch every now and then. With Honeymaren close to her, the blonde felt like she could take on the world and then some. She felt like she could beat every challenge life threw at her, as long as she had Maren by her side. And at that moment, with a clear mind, Elsa turned to Honeymaren.  _ “I like you.” _

Honey had been thinking about it a lot, about telling Elsa how she felt about her. Every moment she wasn’t busy working for the village or helping others, she thought about it. At first, she felt very insecure about it but after a while, she got more and more certain about her feelings and the possibility of Elsa liking her back. When she felt Elsa stop, it was like her brain shut off completely and she turned around.  _ “I like you.”  _

As soon as the words were out, Elsa wanted to start talking more to explain everything. Before she could, she realized the three words she had said hadn’t been said once, but twice. And she was certain she had only spoken once. The blonde looked into the brown eyes staring at her and her mouth fell open.  _ “You… like me, too?” _

Honeymaren smiled widely, finally having told Elsa how she felt about her and hearing her say the same thing.  _ “Yeah, I like you, too. I have since the day you showed up in the forest. Just haven’t really had the courage to tell you.”  _ She held onto her warm hand a little tighter and entangled their fingers.  _ “I was hoping you’d like me back but I wasn’t really sure.” _

Elsa smiled back, still not believing what she was hearing.  _ “Anna saw the way I looked at you today and she kind of pushed me to ask you out. I wasn’t sure you’d want to come if I called it a date so that’s why I made it sound as if I just needed some company.”  _ The blonde held Maren’s hand back tightly and turned back to the path. When she started walking, she saw they were already close to the village. 

_ “I would’ve liked it even more if you had called it a date.” _ Honey started walking when Elsa did and stayed close to her. When they arrived at the village, she looked at Elsa.  _ “Would you want to come to my hut? We can spend some more time together, talk some more. I’d really like it if you came. I mean, it’s getting kind of late so…”  _

Before the brunette could finish her nervous explanation, Elsa had already nodded.  _ “I’d love that.”  _ She gave Honey’s hand a soft squeeze and rubbed it with her thumb. She walked to Maren’s hut and walked in after her. Entering, she noticed that the inside looked exactly like her hut’s but there was one thing different. Against the wall made out of leather was a small embroidery of a snowflake. Elsa smiled when she saw it and then turned to the brunette. Sitting down on the bed, she patted the spot next to her and signaled her to come sit there.

Honeymaren sat down next to her blonde beauty and wanted to put an arm around her but got stopped. Elsa had taken her hands and slowly but surely made the redhead lay her head on her lap. With her head on Elsa’s lap, the woman could finally relax. She closed her eyes and felt a hand on her forehead.  _ “Temperature fine?”  _ She chuckled until she felt that same hand go over to her hair and softly play with it. When she felt that, the chuckle faded into a big smile and she felt a soft blush crawl onto her cheeks. 

Elsa was calm, truly calm. Calm and happy. She was sitting in a hut in a quiet forest with a gorgeous girl resting on her lap and nobody who came to interrupt them. She had chuckled when Honeymaren had asked if her temperature was fine but hadn’t answered. She didn’t want to risk ruining the moment they were sharing. Softly playing with Honey’s brown hair was the most calm she had ever been. When she saw Honeymaren open her eyes again, Elsa couldn’t help but smile. She laid her hand on the brunette’s stomach and kept softly playing with the soft locks of hair.

Honeymaren felt Elsa’s soft hand go over her hair countless times, slowly playing with it, and couldn’t think of a better way to spend time. When she slowly opened her brown eyes, she was greeted with a kind smile and felt the blonde’s other hand on her stomach. The only reaction possible for a perfect moment like this was a big smile. She took Elsa’s hand off her stomach and gave it a soft kiss.  _ “This is nice.” _

Elsa’s heart melted when she felt Honey’s soft lips on her hand. She held the hand for a while.  _ “Yeah, it really is. I couldn’t think of a better way to spend this evening.”  _ She brought the brunette’s hand up to her lips and gave it a kiss. She slowly let go of the hand and put her arm on her stomach. As soon as her hand hit Maren’s side, the latter jumped up.  _ “What’s wrong?” _

_ “Don’t do that. It tickles.”  _ Honeymaren looked at Elsa and narrowed her eyes a bit. She chuckled and laid back down. To make sure she wouldn’t accidentally tickle her again, the brunette put her hand on her side. When she looked up, she saw Elsa looking at her with a meaningful smile.  _ “Don’t think about it, Elsa.” _

Elsa smiled down at the woman laying on her lap.  _ “Miss Honeymaren, don’t tell me you’re ticklish.”  _ She lifted her hand from Maren’s stomach and smiled again.  _ “Prepare to be tickled.”  _ She brought her hand down and started tickling the brunette, using her other hand to take on her other side.

Honeymaren tried to stop her girlfriend from tickling her but missed and felt ten fingers poke her in her sides.  _ “No! Noo!”  _ She started laughing and squirming all over the bed. Hitting everything but Elsa’s hands, she kept feeling the tickles.  _ “Stop it! Aahahaha!”  _ She kept laughing.

The blonde kept tickling for a while, enjoying every second of Honey’s cute laughter. The way she moved when she was getting tickled somehow made her even cuter than she normally was. Elsa knew she couldn’t keep tickling her forever but she just wanted to enjoy this moment some more. Just them, laughing on the bed in Maren’s or maybe now their hut. It was perfect. 

Honey eventually managed to hit one of Elsa’s hands away which made it easier to stop the tickling. Her face had turned red from all the laughing and she had a couple of tears in her eyes. Slowly wiping them away, she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she saw Elsa lifting her hands again to start over but took her by the wrists. She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss onto the blonde’s lips to distract her from whatever she was planning. But she didn’t just do it to distract her. From the moment they had both confessed their feelings for each other, Honeymaren had wanted to kiss her. And this was the perfect excuse.

Lifting her hands to get back into the tickling game, Elsa had never imagined she’d get kissed. And she didn’t mind sacrificing the laughs and squirms for Maren’s soft lips against hers. It was a quick kiss, barely two seconds, but it felt amazing. She slowly lowered her hands and groaned a bit when the brunette pulled away from her lips. Keeping her eyes closed, all she could do was stay silent for a bit. When she could finally open her eyes again, she saw Honeymaren sitting in front of her with a smile on her face.  _ “That was one of the best feelings ever. Wow.”  _ Butterflies were going crazy in her stomach.

Honeymaren had stayed silent for a couple of seconds, too, but had let out a small chuckle at Elsa’s words. She couldn’t believe what she had just done but she wouldn’t have wanted to take it back if it would have saved her life. That kiss might have been one of the greatest moments of her life. That short kiss had felt so amazing she couldn’t help but sit on her knees and smile at the girl in her bed. 

Still mind-blown from the kiss, Elsa wrapped her arms around Maren and hugged her tightly.  _ “I have no idea how to follow that so just hold me.”  _ She smiled as she felt two warm arms wrapping around her body. While they were hugging, the blonde slowly laid down on the bed and pulled Honey with her.  _ “Would it be ok if I stayed here tonight?” _

  
Honeymaren nodded with a big smile.  _ “I was about to ask if you wanted to stay in my arms all night long.”  _ The brunette was not at all as tall as Elsa, so when the blonde curled up a bit in her arms, Honey could lay her head on the soft head of the woman in her arms. After a while, her eyes started feeling heaving and she had to put a lot of effort into staying awake.  _ “I think I’m going to get some sleep. Would that be ok?”  _ She looked down when she didn’t get an answer. Soft, cute snore arose from her chest and she saw Elsa already asleep.  _ “Goodnight, my dear.”  _ She kissed her forehead and laid her own head down on the pillow, slowly falling asleep happier than she had ever been now that she had Elsa in her arms.


End file.
